


New York here we come!

by MissJackson06



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Carnivals, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, From my Wattpad account, Happy Ending, I stayed up til 1 am, Mentioned Ukai Keishin, Multi, No Smut, don't own the characters, haikyuu!! - Freeform, im too tired to deal with anything, ukaitake if you squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJackson06/pseuds/MissJackson06
Summary: The bottoms from karasuno, seijoh, shiratorizawa, nekoma, inarizaki and fukorodani decide it's time for a break from their boyfriends and decide to plan a secret trip.A/N: I don't own haikyuu or any characters in it , I just own the story. I got this idea from YouTube haikyuu texts.I own the plot and nothing else. The story is originally posted on my Wattpad account.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88





	1. Tops go bye-bye

**Author's Note:**

> I own the plot and nothing else. The story is originally posted on my Wattpad account.

HInata woke up at the sound of his sister yelling at him. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. It was so early why did Natsu wake him up. His sister grabbed him by the wrist as soon as he stood up and dragged him to the kitchen. 

"Nii-chan, when's Tobin-kun gonna come and also can you make me break-fast?" Natsu said.

"Sorry Natsu I don't think Tobio is going to me free this time around. He doesn't like.... getting out for much other than volleyball but hey I could invite Kenma-san and Yamaguchi-san over." Hinata replied with a glint in his eyes.

"YES THEY'RE AWESOME!! THANK YOU!" Natsu squealed has she hopped onto the chair waiting for her breakfast. Hinata went into the kitchen with his phone in hand. He quickly made breakfast and handed it to Natsu before heading out of the room to call his friends. He pressed Yamaguchi's icon in contacts and tapped on it to call him.

"Morning Hinata, do you need something? Why are you calling me so early in the morning"

"Sorry Yams, Natsu wanted you and kenma to come over this afternoon, pls come if you don't mind too much."

"Of course not! Natsu awesome and Tsukki isn't too keen on hanging out these holidays, so it should be fine. I'll be over around noon and please order pizza this time."

"Of course and thanks again. See you soon yams."

With that Hinata ended the call and scrolled through his contacts to find Kenma's number. Kenma is an awesome guy but it's gonna take some convincing since he refuses to get off his game. He clicked call and waited for an answer.

"Ugh..shoyo. You better have a good explanation for waking me up"

"Sorry Kenma, Natsu wanted you and yams to come over this afternoon since kags refuses to and tsukishima being the salty bean pole he is, is doing the same to yams."

"Oh, sure. Kuroo has been busy lately and I can bring games too. Since I'm in Tokyo it I'll take me awhile to get there but the latest I'll be at is 1. Also I might have to stay the night cause I can't go alone on the train in the evenings."

"That's completely fine and thanks again for coming. I'll see you soon"

Hinata smiled brightly, it was going to be a fun day. 

. . .

"I'm sorry Suga but I can't hangout for the next few weeks me, asahi and kiyoko are going to meet up with kuroo, iwaizumi and Bokuto and then I have study sessions with michimiya."

"Fine but I still don't get why I couldn't come with you. You know what I'll hang out with someone else."

"Suga plea-"

'Arrogant little shit' Suga thought annoyed. Daichi asked michimiya to tutor him when he knows Suga has straight A's in all subjects. 'I'll call Oikawa, Tendou, Yaku and Atsumu' he thought as he pulled his phone out. He rang FaceTime in their group chat. A few seconds later faces popped up on the screen.

"Suga, hun are you ok? You usually never call us in the morning?"

"I'm fine prettykawa, Daichi can't hang with me and Ik Iwa and sakusa ignore you so I thought we could hang out."

"Sure I'm free the whole day why not, Wakatoshi-kun is busy again soi don't see why not"

"Yea plus Lev has been ignoring me I think so I'm down. I might have to stay the night tho, you know wi5 the train and all that jazz."

"Yea I'll come too since 'samu is being annoying and omi omi doesn't hang out so I'm down. Same thing as yaku though, I'll have to stay the night. Also can I bring suna and Akashi."

"Go ahead, half of the bottom baddies is fine"

"Thanks see you soon"

"Bye"

And with that Suga ended the call very excited.

. . . 

"I'm sorry tanaka, I'm spending the two weeks at narita's and asahi is off with Daichi and kiyoko somewhere."

"I doubt you're sorry but I'll see you at school then," tanaka sighed ending the call. Maybe Noya, Kino and Yachi would wanna hang out. Quickly scrolling through his contacts he rang all three of them.they were all free and agreed to join him to his way to the ice cream shops.

. . .

Shirabu knew semi was busy and didn't want him bothering him. But shirabu was so bored. I mean Kunimi, Yahaba and Makki should be free right? Kyoutani is too aggressive and doesn't like company, Mattsun is studying with Iwaizumi and Kindaichi is visiting his grandparents so they're all free.

He called all of them one by one. Makki said yes instantly while yahaba and kunimi took some convincing. But he managed to get the all to come over and handpicked out for a while. He was looking forward to this day.

. . . 

It was going to be 3 am soon and everyone was going to get mad but Hinata had to know, it couldn't just be him. He pulled oyput his phone and went to the bottoms group chat.

🌈✨BoTtOm GaY bAdDiEs✨🌈

🍊Baby tangerine🍊: Is anyone else's boyfriend ignoring them or busy?


	2. WE NEED A VACATION

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably a lot of grammatical errors, very sorry about that.

🍊Baby tangerine🍊: is anyone else's boyfriend ignoring them or busy?

Best Mom: hun, why are you awake at 3

🍊Baby tangerine🍊: I can't sleep thinking about this and pls answer my question

🔪 Sangwoo but better🔪 : Yes

Prettykawa: ^

Pinky:^

The rest:^

🍊Baby tangerine🍊: Ok thanks also i think we need a break from our relationships 

Kunimi: No sh*t sherlock but what do we do?

yamaGU💰💰I: I have an idea but it's gonna involve money for all of us.

10_DOU: Yams, babes, don't worry about the money, I have sources,

Animal_Crossing: I mean some of us are rich rich 🤑 💸💸

yamaGU💰💰I: So we agree we need a fucking break boyfriends and life, a vacation to the USA. 

Therarekino: Wouldn't we have to tell our boyfriends?

Bangsie: No we don't, we could just go out of the country without them noticing. No one but us and our parents will know. We can ask them to keep it a secret where we go.

Queenyachi: Ik where we can go! New York city!! And for those who have trackers on your phone, you can turn the location off on the day of departure.

ROLLINGTHUNDAA: YES!! Let's set them on goose chase, I do think they'll figure out where we are eventually but till then we shall Rome free.

Amistraight: Alright it settled and I can get my sister to come as well so ya chin won't be the only girl. 

Prettykawa: Alright pack your stuff sis cause we're off on Friday.

🍊Baby tangerine🍊: Thank you guys, I'll see on Friday.

Everyone went offline

Big Sis and MoDeL aLiSa forced themselves into the chat

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

Hinata yawned and stretched as he woke up. He turned to see a sleeping Kenma and Natsu beside him. He sighed happily as he went out of the room to prepare breakfast. His mum was going away with natsu to visit their grandparents, originally he was going to kageyama's place but of course he declined so they were figuring out what to do. The New York trip came to him on perfect timing, all he had to do now is tell his mom. He knew his mom would say yes especially since everyone else was coming along but it was still pretty scary. 

"Nii-chan? Are you here? Mom's gonna be awake soon," Natsu said as she plopped herself onto the chair at the dining table.

"Morning Shoyo, I need to go soon thanks for inviting me," a half-awake Kenma says.

"No problem Kenma, I need to ask mom about the trip and then I have to pack."

"I have to go home and pack. I already asked dad and he said yes."

"Alright and here's your hot chocolate and Natsu, here's your cereal" Hinata said giving both of them their breakfast. As he went to sit down, he saw his mom walk in and make herself some coffee to drink.

"Morning kiddos! Hinata say have you found someone to stay with for the next two weeks?" Hinata's mom asks.

"Yes mum, I was actually gonna ask you. So me and my volleyball friends are planning to go New York for the next two weeks, since our boyfriends are all busy these holidays. Can I go? We leave this Friday. Suga-san, Kenma, Oikawa and a bunch of other people are coming too," Hinata rambled on asking permission nervously.

"Alright, you can go and I'm guessing you don't want to bio or any of the so called tops to know either," Hinata's mom replied cooly.

"THANK YOU MUM!! Also you're right we needed a break plus revenge but thank you again!!" Hinata screamed as he jumped up and down excitedly. 

"No problem honey, now go help Kenma pack up so he can go home."

"Alright and I think tendon-san and a few others are paying for the tickets." Hinata said as he followed Kenma into his room to pack the stuff. As they closed the door, Kenma let his guard down and started up and down in excitement. He was so happy for Hinata and him of course but they were going to one of the most famous places in the world with they're best friends. They packed Kenma's stuff, so he was ready to go. Hinata ran to hug Kenma as he leaves for the train station. Hinata is very happy and he can't wait for friday. He ran back inside to pack for his trip in 2 days. 

. . . 

Suga yawned and got up to greet Atsumu, Akaashi, Suna and Yaku who were beside him. He left lightly tapped Yaku's shoulder as he got up. Yaku, Akaashi, Suna and Atsumu turned to face Suga to see him wishing good morning to them. They all headed out the room and down the stairs towards the kitchen counter.

"So are we gonna talk about the New York trip, I'm mean it's gonna be hard for me since 'samu lives with me and he's most definitely going to question where I'm off too. Plus we have to track each other's phone at all times," Atsumu said.

"Sumu, hunny, I've got you covered. What good would having a boyfriend be, if you don't know how to sneak away without him knowing. And the phone thing, I have a solution but we have to get the parents involved," Suna replied reassuring him.

"Thanks Suna babes," Atsumu said:

"Ok but what about Kuroo, he's constantly on our backs and sticks his nose into everyone's business," Yaku told them.

"Don't worry hun, Kenma and Hinata have that covered. Shoyo and Yams are allowed to come and so is Yachi. They're all very excited. I've gotta admit the first and second years are really powerful when it comes to term of sneaking around, we should ask for some tips. I'm not worried about Daichi since I already contacted his parents to tell him that I'm away for 2 weeks," Suga added as he brought breakfast for the group. 

"I'm a bit worried about Bokuto-san, he might go into his 'emo-mode' again. Plus he'll try and face-time or call me during the trip," said a worried Akaashi. 

"Oh I got that handled! I told your coach to keep Bokuto out of trouble. Plus I think Kenma, Tendou, Yachi are paying for the tickets and new phones for anyone who needs it," Yaku said, relaxing Akaashi. It had been a long time since all the bottoms had gotten a Brea and met up. This would be fun, Suga could already tell. 

. . . 

Over the next few days, everyone packed, as fast as they could and as secretly too. Their parents knew and were happy to keep it a secret and for that they were very thankful.The three rich bottoms and bought the plane tickets as well as multiple new phones so they could bait the tops while they went to New York. The first years, plus nishinoya and tanaka couldn't sleep on Thursday night as they were to excited but they eventually drifted off. 

In the morning they had all gotten up for a annoying alarm or the parents telling them to hurry up and wake up. The flight was very early in the morning and they couldn't risk being late. Some got dropped in the taxi and some by their parents. Everyone was constantly telling each other not to forget anything and asking if the bait phones were ready. 

They all arrived at the airport at somewhat the same time as each other. They all shared hugs and kisses on cheeks since they hadn't seen each other in so long. Hinata and Nishinoya were jumping up and down, Yamaguchi was watching them while giggling, Kenma was not on his game (surprisingly), Shirabu and a bunch of other second years with tanaka, kinnoshita and Yachi were just talking and the third years were talking it mainly comforting Atsumu and Oikawa since their boyfriends treat the m like sh*t. It was a surprise when Alisa and Saeko joined and told them that they knew about their plan and are joining them. Some of them panicked but they 2 older girls told them no one knew of their location. They all headed into terminal 3,with Suga at the back, keeping everyone in line and telling them to stick together.

Hinata at the front just laughed at his mother figure and said, "This is gonna be a fun two weeks." And with that they headed off.


	3. Bottoms board the plane

The bottoms scurried through the doors of the airport, all of the grouped together as they were a wolf pack. The girls were at the front, while the bottom 'moms' were at the back keeping everyone in line. They were all dreading the long line to get their luggage through, it took about 45 minutes to get through. With only 3 hours left till the flight, they rushed through each section so fast it might have been a world record.

Finally, the had reached the waiting area for their flight. The announcement rang about their flight going soon and the rushed at the back of an already long line. As they reached the front, the flight attendants told them all economy seats were taken and they would have to go on first class. All of them were very happy but Suga was worried about Nishinoya and Tanaka doing something, so he set some ground rules that applied to everybody. 

The flight attendant guided each of them to their seats. the girls and the first years sat near the third years at the front and the second years were behind the first years. They had to keep their voices down so they either talked to the person next to them or through text. Hinata and they rest of the Karasuno first years were by far the most excited. Hinata had called his mom to tell her that he was safely on the plane with the others. Everyone heard Hinata talking to his mom and all of them yelled an assortment of greetings to his mom, Hinata turned a bright pink at this while his mother told them hello as well. Everyone had checked in with their parents during the flight. One particular conversation had gathered the interest of everyone because it meant that their plan was together.

"Suga, honey, how are you doing? I hope you got on the flight safely with the rest of your friends."

"Thanks Mum, and yes for your information everyone is fine and they all say hi."

"Thanks Hun, you know I get anxious and tell them I say hi back. Also before I go Daichi came by to say sorry about something but I told him you were out of town and you left your phone at a friend's house." Suga's mom's voice rang through the otherwise of the call.

"Thanks mum, you did great. I'll call once I'm there. Love you, Mum."

"I love you too, Bye hun."

And with that the call had ended and a very excited looking Akaashi and Yaku looked at him. Suga realised why they were so happy the moment he turned around to face them, their plan was working. Akaashi had grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him although they were a metre apart. 

"So sounds like our plan is working and your boyfriend has been dealt with," Akaashi said grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah and I'm pretty excited too. I have my suspicions he might figure out but then again he is dense as f*ck, so we're probably safe," Suga replied.

" You said it, sis. I'm not worried about Sakusa, I'm sure he wouldn't be worried if I went missing for two weeks, his germaphobic keeps him to himself at all times. The only thing I'm worried about is Osamu, he doesn't show it but he does care, even if it's a little bit. He's a smart guy and if his other half is missing he would notice but it would take him a while an-," Atsumu joined in.

Suna interrupted Atsumu, "Don't let that germaphobic idiot get to you 'sumu. You have us and there is nothing to worry about, I got 'samu handled alright. Also if you and 'kawa want to your boyfriends to know you're over their bulls*t, ghost them, ignore them, block them, do whatever you have to do to cut all contact of them. Plus isn't this why we're on a trip, to have a break from our excuses of boyfriend."

"Thanks babes. You know what, I am blocking's Iwaizumi and all the sh*tty tops of Aoba Johsai. Atsumu, hun, I think you should too. I feel like a heavy tow truck is off my shoulders. Also I think I'm gonna watch a movie with Makki and Tendou, then sleep, we have a long 24 hours ahead of us."

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE, WE'RE GONNA SLEEP OR WATCH SOME MOVIE THEN SLEEP." Yakuza's loudly announces o that everyone can hear. He get a bunch of tired and dragged 'yeah's' and 'Sure's'. Good enough Yaku's thinks as he lays his head comfortably on the pillow provided. A few hours later, if you walked in you hear light snore and some people who at moved out o their seats to cuddle with their best friends. A long trip to New York indeed.

. . . . .

Meanwhile in the tops group chat...

mattSUN, Turnip-chan, GodzillaArms, madDog are online

GodzillaArms: I think I f*cked up

Turnip-chan, mattSUN, madDog: Me too..

MilkAddict: is there anything you haven't done wrong

SaltyBeanPole: For once I agree with his majesty

MilkAddict: don't call me that 'tSuKkI'

Deadchi: KAGEYAMA AND TSUKKISHIMA SHUT UP

MilkAddict, SaltyBeanPole: sorry

GodzillaArms: All the bottoms blocked me, Sakusa, Kyoutani, Kindiachi and if I'm correct they've blocked you all too.

ennoSHITa: karasuno bottoms blocked me and the rest of karasuno tops.

theBETTERtwin: Suna blocked me and so did the rest of the bottoms. I tried texting Atsumu and calling him but he left his phone with mum and he also... blocked me

EmoSuga: So we rlly did something bad, question is what the hell did we do?? (A/N:Idk, you dense sh#t, maybe ignoring them for starters)

unHOLYASAHi: Noya blocked me and so did the rest of the bottoms T~T

Deadchi: we screwed and now we don't know what to do

SaltyBeanPole: I couldn't care less if they blocked me, im actually happy, I don't get to talk to people with no brains, but how do get rid of you idk

NARuto: Idk guys, I've tried calling Kinno but he won't answer and when I called his dad, he said he's out of town with noya, yachi and tanaka

Kurooster: Can we do this tomorrow, I hv to meet up with bokuto and lev

Deadchi: Lev????

Kurooster: Yea, he doesn't want to talk to yaku till term starts and Kenma has gone with hinata and yams, out of town, while yaku is with Akaashi and suga visiting the countryside for two weeks. Plus we lied to them about being busy cause we needed a break. Except bokuto, he loves akaashi and is busy trying to convince his coach to bring him back.

QueenKiyoko: Oh, well yachi blocked me too. I have a feeling they're hiding something but we'll leave it at that for now. After all, it could just be a feeling and noting else.

MilkAddict: Alright but I doubt it. They are just bottoms, I highly doubt they could pull something big like you're thinking.

Tops: You're right plus they aren't even together rn 

. . . . .

"Hinata, Suga why do you look so.. angry??"Alissa asked.

"Someone just called the bottoms weak" they both said in unison.

"I bet it was the tops,"Hinata whispered yelled.

"I think so too, I want to kill them but we leaving them to suffer sounds better."Suga said.

"Hold on, lemme just- HA! I hacked into the tops gc, and yes they did say that. Now I gotta leave without any evidence so they don't get suspicious. Aaaannnddd done, what surprises me is that you found that out from half-way across the world", Alissa said clearly impressed,

Suga and Hinata looked at each other and laughed. New York was only a few hours way, and then they'd be lost in the crowd, impossible to find. The bottoms aren't weak, they're a force that shouldn't be messed with, especially the crows of this dysfunctional family. 

This is going to be fun.


	4. WE'RE HERE

Hinata blinked and groaned as he slowly got up, he looked around to check on the rest. By the looks of it they were all sleeping. He was awake, like when you've had coffee before bed and you can't sleep because you have so much energy, now that he couldn't go back to sleep, he quickly checked the time before deciding to watch a movie. 

Hinata finished watching the movie, and decided to check on the others and wake them up. He knew the consequences about waking some specific people up (cough Suga and Yaku cough) but it was only a few hours till they reached New York and everyone needed to be ready. Hinata slowly went over to Yamaguchi and Kenma nudged them both slighltly but enough to wake up. The pair groaned as the woke up, Hinata had to remind them they were going to land in a few hours and they had to wake the others up. The trio quickly woke up all of them and surprisingly Suga and Yaku didn't go into rampage.

Each of them took turns in changing as there were so many of them. The girls went first, then the first years, who were followed by second years and finally the third years. It had taken 2 whole hours to finish getting ready. Three hours left till they arrive, the flight attendants had come in to deliver their breakfast to them while they talked to each other patiently waiting for their time for arrival. What made them more excited that they tops had no chances of finding them and even if they did, they would run away again, making it a goose chase.

30 more minutes left, Hinata thought as he checked his phone. A few minutes ago, Shirabu and Makki and made an announcement to pack up their things and get ready for the landing. He had quickly put in his earbuds, due to past experiences of slight hearing loss, during the time of landing. He rested his face against the window and excitedly yelled, "New York! We've finally arrived at New York!" Suna and Tendou, the two closest to him, came by his seat and looked out the window as well. tendon took out his phone and took a picture before quickly putting it back in.

Now that he thinks about it, this isn't the first time the tops did this, neglecting them to hang out with their friends, revenge was nice, it was sweet and two weeks was enough to fill him and surely the others too. Hinata got up from his seat and cleared up any mess at his seat and made his seat as neat as he could before he left. After he finished, he turned around to see the others doing it too, he looked Oikawa directly in the eye and Oikawa smiled at him sweetly while giving a small nod. Hinata felt like he truly belonged, he cleaned his seat and the others decided to do it too, and he was sure if he died, they would go down with him. He felt tears coming to his eyed but he quickly wiped them off before anyone could notice.

"The plane will be landing in 10 minutes, please put your seatbelts on, and wait as we land. We hope you had a wonderful flight."

"Oh my gosh, we're nearly there! I'm so excited! Hey Saeko! Do you think my dense brother and the others will figure out where we are?" Alissa asked as she put on here seatbelt with her purse in her lap.

"I mean, I doubt it but if someone were to figure it out it would be Ennoshita and Kiyoko, they're both smart enough. But then again... they're all so f*cking dense, I'm pretty sure they thin we're all separated," Saeko replied.

"THANK YOU! Tanaka keeps on saying they'll find us and I'm like 'No way, they're too dense' but what does tanaka do, HE DOESN"T LISTEN TO ME, instead he say Nah man we're doomed. Like, seriously dude, don't underestimate the bottoms," Nishinoya dramatically adds in from the behind Alissa's seat.

Tanaka yells, "DUDE I HEARD THAT AND THAT HURT BRO."

"I'm not sorry"

"Take that back."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

They both bickered for a few minutes but both got their heads smacked by a very demonic looking Suga. Scared for their lives, they stopped and put their bags on their lap as they were all about to land. All of them scrambled they're one or two bags or purses which carried the necessities like, hygiene products, phones, bottles, money etc. The plane had landed and now they were all feeling a bit.. what's the word?... there is no word, they were all drowning in spit of excitement which they were all too exhausted to register. Yamaguchi and Yachi both nearly fainted despite the fact they were fine, while getting off the plane. There was also Thi weird blonde woman, probably in her late 30's yapping and blabbering about America is only for white people who are of American blood. They all had to hold Suga and Yaku backs they were both about to commit arson in front of hundreds. Thankfully, they all got off the plane safely, without any blood being shed, well except a cut on Makki's hand but that was about it. 

As they made their way too luggage area, they started taking about the hotel they were staying in, they had booked a place that would fit all of them so they don't have to walk around to each other's room. They're problem was the taxi to take them they're because it would take a whole limo to take them there. Tendou said he had handled although Atsumu was a bit suspicious. They all had so much luggage as they had 20 people in total. Once they had gotten their luggage they went outside and followed Tendou's lead. The red head's face was as smug as ever as and they were about to find out why.

All of them gawked at the sight of the bus. Tendou led them inside to even more luxurious space. They placed they're luggage next to them on the floor as Tendou told the driver drop them off at their hotel. The driver simply nodded. They relaxed a bit, chatting with each other and looking out the window. Their hotel was 45 minutes away, they were allowed relax a little before fully settling into the hotel. Hinata sighed in relief as he saw Oikawa, Atsumu and Tendou takling with Suga, Akaashi, Yaku and Suna. Yahaba and Kunimi were sleeping on each other, with Tanaka, Nishinoya and Kinnoshita cuddled up next to them. Saeko and Alissa were talking and smiling at a sleeping Yachi who was laying in their lap. Yamaguchi was sleeping on Kenma's shoulder as he played his game laying on Hinata's side. Shirbu and Makki were taking photo's of everyone before the fell asleep as well. Hinata glanced once more at the people who weren't sleeping, only to find them cuddling together. He took one more deep breath and let his eyes flutter close. It had been a long 27 hours and they couldn't wait for what the next two weeks had in store for them. 

This was going to be one hell of a trip. I wonder what the tops are up too...


	5. HoTeLs and the tops need a brain

Kurooster: sooo any updates about our boyfriends???

SirHootalot: WHERE'S AKAASHI??????

Kurooster: Help. please

SaltyBeanPole: Suffer

Deadchi: TSUKKISHIMA KEI

SaltyBeanPole: Tch 

MilkAddict: the tangerine isn't answering my calls

TallBean: idk about Yaku but I already miss him

Germaphobe: you'll be fine plus less germs

theBETTERtwin: you idiot, can u nt worry about germs for 2 mins

unHOLYASAHI: I'm sure there is nothing to worry about plus they're not even together rn

EmoSuga: so we know that they're alive??

mattSUN: probably, I'm pretty sure we'd hv to rescue them if they were in a situation like that, like their knight in shining armour 

QueenKiyoko: yea, yachi does have a lot of anxiety but like a said yesterday I doubt they're up to something

ennoSHITa: even if they did, the farthest they could've have gotten is a hotel in Tokyo

NARuto: yea, I'm pretty sure

youshouldhavecometoShiratorizawa: I am not too sure as Tendou has a lot of resources but like you said before, 'They could not have gotten far'. Also Iwaizumi, if you see Oikawa, tell him:'He should have come to Shiratorizawa'

GodzillaArms: ....wtf

Kurooster: BAHAHAJDGDFGJSDGCJSHDCJSD he's so straight forward 

Turnip-chan: Kunimi doesn't like social interaction unless it's Yahaba, Kenma or Hinata.

madDog: Yahaba gets scared easily so he takes me, Kunimi or trashykawa

theBETTERTWIN: So we're blocked and they're all gone for a holiday somewhere in separate groups, all across the Honshu island and we don't where they are? 

SirHootalot: yes??

theBETTERTWIN: great, I don't have to babysit rip off sangwoo but my bat looking boyfriend is with him, so I know he's in okay hands because of Suga, Yaku and Akaashi. Trashykawa and Barry the bee are together so that isn't good.

SaltyBeanPole: I'm not worried about tangerine, games and yams, they're all going with a responsible adult. I feel bad for however is taking care of them

MilkAddict: for once I agree with you

mattSUN: I don't hv the braincells to deal with us, bye

Rest of the tops(dense sh#ts): Bye

.....

Meanwhile with the bottoms

"So this hotel we're going to, does it have enough beds to fit all of us? or do we have different rooms?"Suga asked Tendou who was currently on his phone.

"All of us, it will fit all of us. Also we'll be there in like 5 minutes, meaning it's time to wake all of them up," Tendou replied not once looking up. Suga nudged Yaku and Akaashi to wake them up. He told Yaku to wake up everyone cause, his arms were a bit numb after being stuck between Akaashi and Yaku.

"EVERYONE WAKE THE HELL UP, WE'RE NEARLY THERE!!", Yaku yelled as he heard multiple groans. He saw Tendou laughing as the driver had flinched at the noise and so did a lot of other people. The group was now fully awake, looking out the window to see if they can spot the hotel. Kunimi and Yahaba were the ones who guessed it correctly. Hinata was about to jump in excitement but Kenma and Yamaguchi had tackled him into the seat so he wouldn't get hurt. Seeing what position they had landed in, everyone laughed, a genuine happy laugh filled with amusement.

The bus came to a halt as they were at the entrance. They got out one by one, pulling they're luggage behind them into the foyer. Tendou dragged his suitcase with him to the lady at the adminstartion area. He had gotten the keys their room and handed it to Suga and Yaku as the others would probably lose it. all of them couldn't fit in the two elevators they took five in each elevator. The second rounds of 5's finally got up to see 10 people eating for them. Together, they headed to the room 506. 

As Suga opened the door, all of them rushed inside, if you were walking outside the door, you would probably hear mumbles of them screaming 'dibs on the top bunk' or 'Oh my goodness this like paradise'. After they all settled dow and satisfied with their choices, they started unpacking and placing their clothes in the assigned closets. The girls had two closets as well as a separate section of beds but they were still next to the boys. 

"This is by far the most amazing thing, we've done, and we've done some pretty interesting things," Yahaba excitedly said. 

"Sweets, I have to agree with you. It's honestly kinda funny. Our 'boyfriends' think we're still in Japan separated but we're actually on the other side of the globe, having the time of our lives. I'm pretty sure Kyoutani doesn't know that you act scared to make him feel better about himself", Kunimi laughed.

"Yea, well we all feed their ego's, only to finally crush them," Yahaba snickered.

Makki joined into their conversation, "I can imagine the looks open their faces when they find out we're here."

"I'm pretty sure they don't have any hope in us to survive on our own but Akaashi literally slapped a 'karen' and Kenma round house kicked a serial killer," Shirabu added in smirking.

"Who needs them anyway, we have each other," Kenma said as he put his game aside to charge.

"Lmao, they don't even know that Kenma and Kunimi socialise like crazy," Hinata also said chuckling.

"Yea, none of them know our real self cause we never get to let our guard down properly. I'm sure 'sumu and pretty kawa-"

"Thanks yams!!"

"No problem! As I was saying I'm pretty sure they're sick of our boyfriends as well as their boyfriends insulting them. I know im tired of calling Tsukkishima, "tsukki' and I really want to revoke him calling me 'yams' right. He insults me and everyone of you and it sucks," Yams sighed

"So our boyfriends turned out be sh*tty one way or another, well except Bokuto and Lev, they care a lot about Akaashi and Yaku," Suga said sitting down on his bed.

"Yeah", all of them said in unison. They all laughed, as Tanak threw a pillow at Nishinoya.

"PILLOW FIGHT", Tanaka screams. For the next 30 minutes it was pure chaos. Thankfully, nothing was broken or torn or destroyed by the end of it.

This was perfect.


	6. It's 2 in the morning and 2 in the afternoon

Hinata woke up, from the feeling of discomfort. He was used to hugging someone or something during his sleep but since there was only one pillow on his bed and everyone was sleeping in their own separate beds, he had no choice but to pull out his phone near the bed. What he didn't notice was more than half of the others were awake as well, due to similar reasons. To say he was tired was an understatement, because he was exhausted but he still couldn't sleep. Hinata turned around to check on the others, he was surprised to see multiple lit screens across the room.

"Guys? Is anyone awake?.." Hinata asked quietly.

Yamaguchi who was sleeping on the bunk above him replied, "Yeah, I want sleep but I can't. I have an idea though. We can cuddle each other to sleep.

"Good idea! Hold on I'm coming up."

"Great! Also can you tell Yachi and Kenma too. Kenma is still on his games and Yachi's anxiety won't let her sleep.

"Alright , I'll text them. Andddd done! They said they're headed over now."

Hinata shot a quick smile at the two coming up to the bunk. He moved over towards Yamaguchi as he, Kenma and Yachi, cuddle each other to sleep. The four may not have heard, but Akaashi had been able to a quick picture of them sleeping together. It was very cute. Yahaba, Kunimi and Oikawa were all tangled up with each other, sleeping as if it was the most comfortable position ever. Shirabu and Makki were in the bed underneath spooning. Suga, Yaku, Tendou and Akaashi were all cuddled up in a blanket, on the bed underneath Yamaguchi's. Atsumu and Suna were both laying on the bed hugging each other comfortably sleeping. Noya, Tanaka and Kinnoshita were on top of each other sleeping peacefully. Alissa and Saeko were the only ones sleeping in their actual beds.

....

Meanwhile, with Osamu......

"I said I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY ARE!" Osamu yelled into the phone at Kira who was merely chuckling.

"You know 'samu, you underestimate their power too much. They could be in America and you wouldn't even know. They can manipulate you to their will if they wanted but unlike you, they have morals."

"Ok firstly,they couldn'thave gotten all the way to America, they won't survive a day. Secondly, we have morals, they're just different. Thirdly, we don't underestimate them and they can't manipulate, their are referenced to as the 'bottoms' for a reason!" Osamu snapped back.

"I never said they are in America, I said they could be and you do underestimate them, they're stronger than you in a lot of ways. They can easily manipulate people to their will if they wanted, it's like a sixth sense for the,m. Lastly, don't refer to them as 'bottoms' ever again, it's rude and it's weird coming from your mouth."

"You don't understand us, get a relationship then find out," Osamu snakily replied back to the voice coming from his phone.

"Osamu Miya, refrain from snapping every second, just because you can't handle the truth. Also I don't need to be in a relationship to understand that Atsumu has more brains that all of you combined. Only talk to me when it's about volleyball, if you call me for anything else, I will block you. Goodbye Osamu." Kita snapped as the call ended. Osamu was shock, he never expected Kita to snap like that but most of all he was offended, he and the others knew their boyfriends were helpless without them but why did Kita keep saying they were stronger. Atsumu, in his opinion, wasn't smart nor was he better. Osamu, was now actually questioning their boyfriends strength but he pushed that thought aside, as he headed over to his boyfriend's house. 

He made his way to the door and knocked on it. He waited outside for a minute, till the door finally creaked open.

"Osamu, dear, Suna's not here. He's gone on a trip with some of his friends," Suna's mother said to Osamu sweetly. Where could he be?

"If I'm allowed to know, can you please tell me where he is. I want to know, so I know... he's... um.. safe," Osamu hesitantly replied back, not telling her the full truth.

"No, I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Personal reasons, and I suggest you get your act together young man. Suna didn't want me to tell you or any other person who asks. I was confused at first to why but now I understand. I don't want to see you until Suna gives me the ok mark. Also remember the people you call 'bottoms' are way powerful than you could imagine"

Osamu was taken a back, Suna didn't want to tell him? why? Are the others really more powerful than they show? They couldn't be right, they were supposed to weak not living demons. Osamu was about to have a crisis, until he looked up to see, the oh so familiar black eyes.

"Sakusa....."

"What?! Get your filthy germs away from me. Your brother is worse though," Sakusa replied annoyed.

"What the hell did you do to my brother and boyfriend. Last time, I saw Atsumu, his eyes were... dull. No excitement, no happiness, nothing.. I'LL KILL YOU"

"Ugh, I didn't do anything to your brother or the bat. I knew coming here was a bad idea. Too many germs, also you act like you actually care about your brother. I thought you hated him?" Sakusa said, leaving Osamu frozen.

Did he care for his brother? Did he care for his boyfriend? No and Yes the answer has always been that. But 'sumu was his brother, he has care for him. For some reason he was terrible at showing it. He was sh*tty towards his brother and boyfriend and he felt bad. As Osamu headed back to his home, he had made up his mind of apologising to Atsumu and Suna. He happily swayed to the song playing on his phone, on the way back to his house.

Things are going to get better after all..


	7. Minor Inconvenience

Hinata flickered his eyes open, awakening from his deep slumber. He saw himself tangled Yamaguchi, Kenma and Yachi, which was theoretically impossible, then again his jumps in volleyball are also theoretically impossible. A looked around to see only a few awake, Makki was slumped up on his bed looking down onto his phone with earphones, not wanting to wake Shirabu.He could hear Suga and Akaashi underneath them, while Tendou and Yaku slept peacefully on their laps. Hinata smiled as he looked around, this was amazing and it would be like that for another 2 weeks. Hinata awkwardly grabbed his from the shelf. He checked the time, it was 9:44 am, meaning it was somewhere around 11:45pm in Japan. Hinata slightly nudged Yamaguchi, while telling him to wake up.

"Five more minutes mum.., I was having a good dream."

"Yams, I'm not your mum"

"Hmmmm... what? Where am I?"

"Please tell me you didn't think our trip was a dream"

"Oh oH OH! We're f*cking in New York. Thank Goodness, it isn't a dream."

"Yams, you are an idiot now help me wake up the rest."

"Alright," Yamaguchi replied slowly getting up next to Hinata. They both shook awake Kenma and Yachi, who were currently groaning at the sudden movement. Hinata slowly got down from the top bunk onto the floor, then he started walking towards the window. As got to the window, he turned around to see Suga mouthing to him not to do it, he turned back around and opened the curtains, to reveal a bright light. 

"HINATA, OH MY GOSH. WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!!" Yaku yelled as he stirred awake.

"It's nearly 10 in the morning, you chipmunk, we overslept."

"IT"S 10 IN THE MORNING, SOMEONE WAKE UP THE OTHERS, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE."

"Yeah no sh*t Sherlock."

Makki's voice interrupted their shouting match as he said, "No need to wake us Yaku's yelling already did the job." Shirabu who was currently getting up, burst into laughter. Followed by Shirabu soon everyone started laughing.

"Alright, sisters and queens alike, get up and get ready quickly. Use the public showers if there's not enough. Cause we're already late," Oikawa said has he ran off towards the bathrooms. As the others came to reality of what Oikawa had said, they sprinted off in all different directions, screaming their heads off. If you were to be in a nearby room, or just silently walking along the hallway to your room or the elevator, you could hear screams and loud thumps. Some did decide to ignore it while others got worried and knocked to check. Every time there was knock on their door everyone froze and stood still. Were they really that loud? Yes, yes they were. Saeko or Alissa answered the door to clear any misunderstanding as they were already ready.

. . . . . . . 

It's was a quarter past noon now, they all headed out of the hotels fully ready to enjoy the 6 to 7 hours they were about spend. Turns out the bus, they had used to get here, was rot be used for the two weeks they were here in New York. Hinata was already making bets on how many rides they would go on, since he still has somewhat maturity of a child. Yamaguchi, Kenma, Noya, Tanaka, Kinnoshita and Yachi were right next to him, laughing along with each other. The topics of their boyfriends was now completely vanished, as if they never existed. Yaku, who was currently talking to Suna, suddenly got a buzz from his phone. Suna glanced towards Yaku's phone confused. The agressive libero held out his phone in front of him to see a text from his mum, he nervously clicked opened the message.

"Hey Honey, I know you're busy rn, but Lev came to today to talk. He was looking for you. Whilst he was in the bathroom, I glanced at his phone to see a text from 'tops gc'(I think that's what it called. I think they maybe onto your plan, but as far as it seems they think you're in Japan so you're safe for now. But be careful they will find out soon or in the coming week,be careful if they come looking for you."-Text from 👌👻💓Maama❤️💓👻👏

'Sh%t!' Yaku and Suna thought as they read the text. They rushed over to Suga and Tendou and told them. As they went on they got on the bus, Tendou told them to take a seat as there was to be an announcement from Yaku and Suna. Atsumu and Oikawa realised instantly what this meant, and started looking down. 'They weren't supposed to figure it out this quick!'Atsumu thought.

"Alright everyone! Listen up, before we head off to the ********, we have a little problem that has come to our notice," Suna started off.

"My mum just texted me that my Russian giraffe boyfriend came to visit and while he was in the bathroom, he left his phone unattended. She looked at it and saw-," Yaku carried on.

"-the tops gc, catching onto our plan, but as far as they think we're separated all over Japan. It will take them a few days to figure it out, but they're very close," Suna finished.

Murmurs began as they would at a school when something major has happened. Atsumu and Oikawa breathed a sigh of release. They couldn't risk Iwaizumi or Sakusa finding out, otherwise who knows what'll happen to them. Makki and Akaashi noticed the two, and went over to them as they bus started moving. Hinata was on his phone, laying his body across Kenma, Suna, Suga and Kinnoshita's lap, while Yamaguchi was trying to braid Yachi's hair. Yachi was talking to the older girls as Tanaka was talking to Noya and Yaku. Shirabu was trying to calm Kunimi with the help of Yahaba as the sarcastic boy, came up with different scenarios of what could happen. They managed to calm him down in a matter of second, by mentioning the carnival and how everyone was in this together. 

Most of them fell asleep, while Tendou was driving. Atsumu who was still awake walked to the front and took a seat beside Tendou. They talked while Tendou drove, eventually, they came to stop. Atsumu pressed his phone against the mic at the front, and started playing music on it. The music blasted through the speakers waking everyone up. The dyed blonde stopped the music as he stood up and helped the others off their seats. They had finally arrived. They all arrived at the entry as group going into the ******** one by one. Hinata rushed over to one of the stands, his eyes sparkling excitedly. As they all entered all thoughts of their boyfriends finding them were lost.


	8. Minor Inconvenience pt. 2

With the tops ( a little bit before last chapter)

It was a sunny day in Tokyo, as Lev walked on the pathway along the park. You see, he was on his way to Yaku's house. He felt bad for lying and wanted to make it up to Yaku. He smiled brightly as he carried a gift and some flowers for his boyfriend. As he kept walking, he saw the apartment houses getting nearer and nearer. He couldn't contain his excitement as he rushed over to the door, into the building and up the elevator. The doors of the elevator slowly opened as Lev hurried towards Yaku's apartment. 

'26...., 26..., where is it? There it is!'

Lev knocked upon the door, slightly kneeling down due to his height. The door slowly opened, to revealing a smiling face.

"Lev, dear! I thought you were on a trip. Please come in, have some tea. Yaku isn't here at the moment but it's fine you can talk too me for today,"Yaku's mum cheerily said to the tall Russian male.

"Oh ok,"Lev replies as he walks into the house, "The trip was supposed to be longer but my sister had plans with some of her friends already, so we couldn't go. But it's alright I can still hang out with my friends. I wanted to apologise to Yaku for ignoring him by giving him flowers and taking him on a date but he isn't here so..umm.. can you please give it to him, when he gets back."

"Of course, dear," Yaku's mother simply replied. They both made there way to the living area, after the door had been shut. Lev sat down on the couch, nervously and patiently waiting for the tea. He felt his phone buzzing, so he checked it and unsurprisingly it was the tops gc. They were trying to figure out where there boyfriends are, if their suspicions are correct they are all together, hiding somewhere in Japan. Lev personally thought this was stupid, if their boyfriends wanted to have a simple vacation together, they should let them be. He also noticed Osamu, had somewhat changed his attitude for the better. So he muted the chat for now. He also thought of where Yaku gets his anger from, his mum is so kind. Lev was snapped out of his trance by the smell of hot tea and Yaku's mother walking in.

"I brought the tea as well as some biscuits to eat."

"Thank you so much miss!" Lev was smiling cheerily at her as he replied.

"Alright , make your comfortable. You might be here for awhile who knows." 

"Mmm..the tea is amazing and so are the biscuits. Thank you so much again."

"It's my pleasure," Yaku's mum sweetly replied. They conversed the general greetings such 'How are you?' and 'what have you been up to lately?'. Lev was being his cheery self as he kep drinking his tea and eating the biscuit. Yaku's mum had been very kind to Lev as she enjoyed his company very much. The Russian boy was sweet and innocent, and she felt as Yaku had found himself the perfect partner to balance his temper with. Soon, Lev had to rush to the toilet as he had drank to much tea. Lev had left his phone at the coffee table as he ran towards the toilet, leaving the perfect opportunity for his boyfriend's mum to glance over at the texts on his phone.

Yaku's mum, slowly grabbed the phone and unlocked with ease. She went over to the tops gc and she didn't like what she was seeing. 

Let's TACO about us 

MilkAddict: I can't find that damn boke anywhere, his house is completely empty and he isn't responding to my texts at all. I'm going to kill him when I find him

SaltyBeanPole: Aww is the king going insane without his queen, how disgustingly sweet

MilkAddict: stfu you're losing ur sh*t without Yamaguchi too, tSuKki 

SaltyBeanPole: ugh whatever and don't call me tsukki 

Kurooster: back to topic, where could they be, the more I think about, the more I think they're together

theBETTERtwin has changed their name to Onigirilover

Onigirilover: they probably are together and it's probably better that way.

Deadchi: I hope suga's safe tho, but then again I have less kids to take care of

ennoSHITa: stfu not all of us are kids, well not urs anyway, I prefer suga 

NARuto: lol I'm pretty sure our whole team prefers Suga, he's so nice

unHOLYASAHI: my opinion doesn't probably count since I'm like the uncle but I like Daichi beetr the Suga. Suga hits hard

NARuto: that's not a valid reason but who cares

Germaphobe: why are we doing this anyway, they're away. That means less germs and problems

GodzillaArms: yea you're right. But I, gonna murder trashykawa once he gets back. He won't see the light of day.

mattSUN: lmao I'd like to see that

Onigirilover: Sakusa I will personally end you, I'm the only one who gets to insult my brother

Germaphobe: u care about Barry the bee?

Onigirilover: he's my BROTHER, B-R-O-T-H-E-R. Ofc I care for him, you germ freak

Germaphobe: why you-

Yaku's mum quickly shut of Lev's phone and put it down as she heard footsteps coming towards her. She smiled sweetly at Lev, the kid was in group chat with some toxic people, she felt bad. She'll tell Yaku that as soon as she Lev leaves. As Lev reached the table, he started backing up.

"Thanks for having me but I have to leave now," Lev politely said as walked towards the door.

"Like I said before, it's my pleasure sweety."

"Thanks so much again!" Lev replied as close the door heading out. He was proud of himself but now he had to deal with the tops. As the door shut Yaku's mum quickly started packing up, so she could call up Yaku to Gove him some intel. As she finished up, she grabbed her phone and headed towards her bedroom, and locked every door on the way as a measure for extra safety. As Yaku's mum reached the bedroom, she liked the door and called her son. As she talked to him she left out some bits as those were things they needed to discuss over text but that can be done later. She was very proud of her son and his friends for being responsible and taking a small break for themselves. After all, volleyball had to be exhausting especially, with team members who could care less about anyone else. Speaking of teams she's going to have a word with the team coaches, later though.


	9. Carnival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me when I say it looks like I wrote a ton more on Wattpad. This is like 2 days late sorry about that. There might be grammar mistakes but don't mind that.

Hinata rushed towards his friends, into the carnival. He was so excited, he had been waiting the whole day for this, especially with all that stuff that came up. As he reached his group of friends, he went directly towards, Yachi. He hadn't gotten the chance to talk to her or any of the karasuno second years at all this trip. Hinata slightly tapped the blonde on her shoulder, causing her head to swiftly move around in his direction. Yachi smiled at him, as she welcomed him into the ongoing conversation.

"Hey Hitoka, Noya, Tanaka and Kinno! How are you guys,"Hinata starts, trying to avoid any awkward tension.

"SHOYOOOO! I haven't seen you at all this trip wanna hang with me, Tanaka, Kinnoshita and yachi for the carnival," Nishinoya had replied.

"I have a better idea, how about the karasuno stays together for the carnival, I'll call Suga and Yams. SUGAAAA, YAAAAAAAMS" Tanaka started to yell, drawing attention.

WHACK

"Tanaka keep your loud mouth shut, people are staring," Suga said annoyed, as he stood next to Tanaka.

"Didn't have to hit me though..." Tanaka had mumbled.

"He's right, your lucky ennoshita isn't here or Daichi. thinking of that makes me shiver. ughhhh," Kinnoshita had chimed in, as he made a wrinkled face and shivered.

"What do you need anyway? You don't usually yell our names unless you're planning something," Yamaguchi said, suspiciously looking at Tanaka.

Yachi, came to the rescue as she quickly replied before anyone else could, "Calm down Yams, his idea isn't actually bad this time. He suggested all of Karasuno stick together for the carnival today."

"CAN WE, CAN WE PLEASE SUGA"

"Heh. alright, alright but stop jumping up and down Hinata, you wouldn't want to waste your energy. Now would you? Good boy. Now let's go we have an eventful day ahead"

"Thank you so much Suga. C'mon guys!" Hinata happily cheered, as motioned for the rest to follow him towards the roller coaster. The line wasn't surprisingly that long and their whole group went in one go. As they climbed into the seats Yamaguchi and Alisa started to look a little pale. 

"Yams..?"

"stupid roller coasters...scary sh#ts....AH! Yea hinata?"

"Are you okay? It's okay if you're scared just hold my hand."

"Really?"

Hinata hummed in agreement slightly smiling at the freckled boy. He couldn't really blame Yamaguchi for being nervous, the roller coaster was big, like super big. He himself was a little nervous. A sudden jolt came when a snapped out of his train of thoughts, the ride had started. He held the safety bars as tightly as he could as he waited for the adrenaline to arrive. Not even a second later, screams had erupted, including his own as his heart rushed with excitement. he turned his head to Yamaguchi who was also smiling, clearly overcoming his fear, as well everyone else.

Soon enough they had gotten off the roller coaster and started heading towards the other rides. One by one, they went through the rides, eventually deciding it was time for some food. They all headed towards the food and game stands. Hinata was having an amazing time, most he has had in a while. He walked back towards his friends as he ate his cotton candy/fairy floss. He thought about his friends karasuno and how each of them reminded him of family. For example, Suga and Daichi were mom and dad, Asahi was the awkward uncle, the second years were like older brothers, Yamaguchi was his closest sibling, with a very salty boyfriend but dare he say also a brother, Yachi was like angelic sister with a nice girlfriend and then there was his own milk obsessed boyfriend. As he stopped his thoughts as he reached his destination with the group. They were all giggling and laughing, he smiled as he hadn't seen their genuine laughs and smiles for months.

"hinaAATAA, are you even listening?!", Kinoshita yelled.

"Huh? Sorry, what were you saying?" Hinata asked very confused.

"It's fine Hinata, we were just wondering what you were thinking about cause you were smiling at yourself."

"Oh ok, it wasn't that important, it just made me happy seeing everyone all together, giggling and laughing."

"Shoyou I am genuinely confused but alright", Yamaguchi chimed in. 

Noticing that Yamaguchi had used his first name like he'd been begging him to, he squealed, really loudly. This caused the surrounding members of his group to give him a confused. Hinata sighed, as he explained why he was so happy and Yamaguchi's face flushed a brighter red each minute. They all gave him subtle smiles, genuine but still subtle. They all spread across the games in groups covering more area quickly while they ate their food. In the end of the mini games session: Suna, Akaashi and Atsumu had won a huge bear, Karasuno's group had gotten some plushies as well as a gift basket and the others had gotten small plushies and some clothes. they all decided it was best to put away all their treasures back into the bus.

After they had placed their stuff back in, they went back to the carnival. The sun would soon set and Hinata suggested going on the Ferris wheel to watch the sunset. There was mutters of agreements as they headed over to the last ride. Hinata was dragging Yachi and Yamaguchi, who grabbed onto Nishinoya and Tanaka for support. So Hinata ended up dragging four people to the Ferris wheel in impeccable speed. Soon every\one had managed their way to the ride. Hinata was barely being held down by Tanaka and Kinoshita as he jumped u and down with excitement. 

4 people per box and their were 6 boxes, just enough to fit all of them in. As the slowly moved around looking out the window, they felt at peace, each person was smiling ear to ear. The first years were crying, feeling peaceful for once, the second years comforted them as the third years smiled at them feeling proud. Soon the Ferris wheel stopped and it was time get off. One by one they got off and made their way back to their bus. Each of them slumped int heir seats as Tendou went to the driver's seat to drive them back to the hotel. 

As they reached the hotel, all of them grabbed their stuff and practically ran through the doors to the elevator and then to their room. They were absolutely exhausted, but they had fun, the most they've had in a long time. Each of them silently hope that the tops don't find out their location, but if they do, they need a back up plan.

"GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!!", Hinata yelled as he ran out of them bathroom, fully changed, dragging Yamaguchi, Yachi and Kenma towards his bed. Akaashi, Yaku, Tendou and Suga were sitting at their beds peacefully, slumped against each other slowly falling asleep. Oikawa was with Kunimi, Yahaba and Hanamaki (Makki) cuddling on the bed slowly falling off it. Shirabu was with Atsumu and Suna, sleeping soundly in the middle of the two. Nishinoya, Tanaka and Kinoshita had wrapped themselves with multiple blankets, sinking into the peace. Saeko and Alisa were once again, the only ones who slept in their own beds, as they didn't see need to be cuddled together, as nice as it sounds, but it was ok. They all slept soundly and happily, awaiting the next day.


	10. Turning to a new leaf

(A/N- Warning: Light angst ahead or heavy, I honestly can't tell)

It was currently early morning in Japan, he was crying and hugging his knees, sitting in the corner of his bed. His heart ached for some reason, he felt worried for some reason. He didn't know why, he knew who these feelings were for but he still didn't get why. He yearned for that warmth, that his boyfriend carried with him. His bright ball of sunshine, he needed it, he needed him back. Suddenly, he realised what he did, guilt washed over him like the ocean. He cried harder, he realised he can't survive without the warmth his boyfriend gave him. He knew he needed to find his boyfriend and apologise. He looked across the room at his clock, it was 5:00 am, the same time he got out of his bed to race, a certain tangerine to the gym. 

Kageyama quickly wiped his tears, as he got up from his bed to take a bath and get ready for his morning run. He couldn't stop thinking about Hinata, it was like when he first realised his feelings for the smaller boy. His heart won't stop racing, as he got more and more flustered with each interaction. He missed that, he missed it all and he wished he could take it all back. 

The bluenette was fresh out of the shower and getting ready. He put his shoes, grabbed his phone and earphones, keys and then proceeded to head out of his house. He was now out of the house and jogging down the hill. As he jogged, he let his thoughts overcome him. So back to Hinata, why did he try to ignore him in the first place, was it because he was jealous of how close he was to everyone else, or was it because he got so focused on volleyball that he forget why they were dating in the first place or both. If Kageyama was being honest with himself, he wanted things to go back to the way they were, with him and Hinata, not missing a chance to hangout, they used to see each other every single day to get meat buns and what not. He knows he needs to figure out where Hinata is, then his heart can finally be at peace. But not really, he wants a hug too, more specifically his adorable tangerine's hugs. 

He quickened his pace as he felt tears forming once again in his eyes. Kageyama took in the cold morning air as he took a deep breath. Alright, so what he knows so far is that Hinata is gathered with all his close friends, outside the country. The reason he thinks, the bottoms are outside the country, is because they put through so much effort to hide it. Not only that but he has been checking Hinata's house everyday to see if he's back or not. It's a high possibility that Hinata could be gone for 2 weeks, since that's how long his mum and his sister will be gone. Suddenly, Kageyama comes to a stop, he's outside coach's store. He enters the shop and heads straight for the refrigerators at the back of the store for his milk. He thinks once again and grabs a notebook and a few pens. This causes Ukai to gave the bluenette a strange look, why would kageyama be grabbing a notebook.

"Soooo Kageyama, how are you and Hinata doing?", Coach Ukai asked him, hoping for a reaction as he scanned the few items.

"We're doing good, how about you and takeda-sensei?" Kageyama replied with a blank expression as he stuffed the things in his bag and payed. Ukai swore under his breath as he mumbled something about none of your business with a flushed face. Kageyama walked out of the store, making sure all his items were secure.

Once he was out of sight from the store, he ran, just ran as fast he could. He needed to get home, for once in his life his below academic level brain was working to help him. He couldn't think of anything but Hinata, flashbacks were running through his brain. As tears threatened to spill, he ran faster and faster and faster, till he had reached back to his apartment. Then finally then there, he let his tears spill as he opened the door.

He walked inside, took his shoes off and locked the door. He then proceeded to walk through his family's apartment, which included him and his sister, into his room and them he dropped the bag of items on his bed as he slumped on his dark chair. A massive headache was taking over as pinched the bridge of his nose. Kageyama leaned back in his chair as he groaned in frustration. He needed to this, to prove himself worthy of Hinata's love again. 

His motivation is now once again on his side as he sits up straight taking out each item form the plastic bag. Milk, book and pencils, check, it's time to figure where Hinata is. So, what he knows so far that Hinata is out of the country, likely for two weeks and that he is with the rest of the bottoms.

11th of January 2019,

Hello, to whoever is reading this. This is my journal, for all my clues to find my boyfriend, who disappeared with his friends because me and his friends' boyfriends were being a**holes. And it's completely fair too but I'm scared and I want to make sure that my tangerine is at a safe place. This is what I've got so far-

-likely gone for 2 wks 

-with the rest of the bottoms (maybe Tanaka-senpai's sister?)

-out of the country (likely in a different continent)

~Possible countries~

-China 

\- England 

-Brazil

-Hawaii

-Canada

-Paris

-America

-London

-the possibilities are endless

~

I should check instagram, he might have blocked me, but I can still see when he was last active, then I can check which timezone was awake at the time. Yes! that could actually work. I'll right in here again tomorrow to see if I get anymore clues, or just right in general to went out my feelings. Either one works.

Till next time,

_Kageyama_

Kageyama finally put the pen down as he deeply sighed and hoped that the rest would turn to a new leaf, just like he did. For now, his worries lies with his tangerine and if he's safe. Till then, he won't be at peace.


End file.
